


Doomed

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Transformers Drabbles [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: the seekers should never be stuck together in a room with nowhere to go.





	Doomed

“Get your Primus-damned wing out of my face,” Starscream snapped

“Stop fragging elbowing me,” Skywarp snapped back.

“Would you two stop that?” Thundercracker said.

“ _No,”_ Starscream said, and Thundercracker shrugged as much as he could while still pressed up against the other two seekers. 

“Arguing isn’t going to help us,” he pointed out, “and if we don’t do something we’re going to freeze.”

“Shut up,” Skywarp said.

“No,” Thundercracker said again. “Guys, listen. This is important—”

“Thundercracker, get your knee out of my chestplates,” Starscream growled. 

“Starscream, get your _elbow_ out of my _wings_ ,” Skywarp snarled.

Thundercracker sighed. “We’re doomed.”


End file.
